Betrayal & revenge
by banana57
Summary: Medusa leaves Arachne for dead and abandons her little sister Shaula. Growing up on her own, Shaula is shunned from freedom and is seen as evil. What will despair and loneliness lead her to?
1. Goodbye dear sister

I didn't like where my other story was going so I just gave up and started this one. I really liked Shaula and well, this was created. Enjoy. Please r&r.(:

"Shaula wake up. They're coming. Unless you want to die get up", a voice said from a distance. Shaula slowly sits up and looks around to look for the voice that was calling her.

"Over here."

Shaula turns her head towards the door and sees her sister Medusa behind the door with a finger over her mouth as a sign to not make noise. Multiple footsteps soon followed outside and Shaula now scared, jumps up and gets near her sister.

"What's did you do now Medusa?", Shaula says as she moves her long braid to the side. Medusa ignores her question and motions her to the kitchen.

Shaula follows to the kitchen and she crosses her arms in frustration. "I don't think you heard me. What's going on? Where's Arachne?"

"Now's not the time to throw questions at me. keep quiet."

"I won't keep quiet until you tell me what I want to know! You and Arachne always do this, always do things and keep me out of it. I am the youngest but I want to-"

"I left Arachne." Medusa said flatly. Shaula looks at her sister with confusion.

"Left Arachne...how?"

"Don't be stupid Shaula", Medusa smirks at her, "how are you my sister?"

"What happened." Shaula takes a step back from her and gives her a stern look.

"I simply left. Arachne was getting nowhere and she got herself involved with Death. I will not throw myself in and risk my life for someone who likes getting herself into things like that.

Shaula now mad, turns her back to Medusa. "So you left her for dead."

"If that's how you want to put it, yes."

"I didn't think you could sink that low" Shaula laughs to herself, "then again, I could."

"What makes you say that dear sister?", Medusa says sarcastically.

Shaula points to Medusa's stomach. "You're carrying a child and are still putting yourself at risk. It doesn't seem you cared too much when you first got yourself involved with Arachne. I'm guessing you left when you saw her plan wasn't going to be of use to you. Aren't I right?"

Medusa smiles and cups Shaula's cheek, "you know me too well little sister."

Shaula swats her hand away and rolls her eyes.

Medusa walks towards the back door and waves to Shaula, "goodbye dear little sister of mine."


	2. Innocent escape

Shaula's POV:

_It has been well over a week since Medusa left the house. She didn't leave me anything behind or told me anything besides a dry goodbye. I guess it was for the best. I didn't step foot outside the house since Medusa left me. I didn't know where I would go or who to turn to. I'm alone. Both Arachne and Medusa looked down on me because I was the youngest. I was never included in anything or told anything until they would get caught and it would possibly include me. To hell with them both. But...the only thing I wonder about is my unborn niece or nephew. Medusa was more than halfway in her pregnancy and I wanted to be there. _

"Hey open up!", a demanding voice said followed with repeated knocks. "If you don't open up, we'll just break the door down."

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and ran behind a desk. I didn't know who it was or why they were using such force on my home. Could they be from the multiple footsteps I heard when Medusa came home warning me?

"I know you're in there!"

I slowly stood up and tried to keep calm, "who is it?" I walked towards the door and tried to get a glimpse of who was outside the door, but to my surprise, they were behind me.

"Get down on the floor!", a man yelled.

I didn't know who they were or what I had to do with them, but I kneeled with my hands up. "How did you get in here!", I spat.

"Stand up and face me girl."

I slowly stood up and faced a middle-aged man in police uniform. My heart began to beat fast. "Who are you?" He pulls my chin, "answer my question!"

"S-S-S-Shhha-"

He laughs and pushes me to the floor. The rest of the guys with him look around the house. They looked every inch, turning my home inside out and it began to make my blood boil. "You can't go around my house like that!"

"Shut the hell up girl", the same man who questioned me pulls out handcuffs, "in the name of the grand witch, you are under arrest for conspiracy with the heretic witch."

"What!? I had nothing to do with Arachne, I-"

"What is she to you? What's your affiliation with her?"

I hesitated whether I should lie or not, but with them being police, they could see right through my lies if they pull up my record. "She's my sister."

"The Gorgon sisters." A man whispered to another. _Great. Of course they would know._

A man pulls me by my arm, "you're coming with us."

I tried resisting and pulled back, but the harder I tried, the harder they would pull me. They even pulled me by my braid sometimes which hurt a lot. I didn't know what the reason was for me being suspected of being involved with my sisters, but I know I didn't do anything.

"So what is your name girl?", A man asked.

"Shaula." I know using magic is against the law once you're arrest, but I can't risk being possibly framed, or worst, thrown into prison. I had to think of something. I have to think of something Medusa or Arachne taught me.

"If you even try using magic, we won't hesitate in killing you", one of the officers spat.

I remembered a spell Arachne taught me before which involved mind control but I couldn't pull myself to do it. But I have to. I try to murmmer the spell as quietly as I could , but one of the men hear.

"She's going to use magic! Kill her!"

One of the men aims a sword at me, but my scorpion braid blocks it and throws him far. I finish the spell and bring my right hand upward. The officers now under mind-control, lift their right hand upward too. I tell them to pull out their sword and I motion for it to be aimed at their head. I do a final motion with my hand towards my head and soon I hear the swords pierce through the officers skulls. Their bodies soon collapsed and I ran after that. As I ran, I knew I would never be able to live in the witch world anymore.


End file.
